


Merry Christmas, Lo.

by XxunsocialBxtchxX



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas??? In july, M/M, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxunsocialBxtchxX/pseuds/XxunsocialBxtchxX
Summary: Patton, Virgil, and Roman have a surprise for their boyfriend.





	Merry Christmas, Lo.

Logan woke up to the smell of bacon and the sound of his boyfriends talking downstairs. He rolled over and looked at his calender, yawning and shoving his glasses on clumsily.  
  
Ah, yes. It was was Christmas. 'The most wonderful time of the year.'  
  
"Falsehood." He mumbled, sitting up and stretching. He nearly jumped out of his skin as Roman burst open his door, singing loudly the previous lyrics Logan had just thought up of. He twirled over and scooped Logan up, who yelped and immediately began to wiggle around. Patton had invited them over the night before, all of their parents seemed to be busy doing something or another that Christmas. They decided to cheer each other up by having a sleepover.  
  
Finally managing to get his own feet on the floor, he smacked Roman's shoulder before kissing his nose and heading downstairs, not bothering with his binder. On weekends, when he was just with  his boyfriends and felt safe, he didn't wear it. Virgil had gotten concerned, saying he wore it for over eight hours every week and needed to 'chill out.' Therefore, he chose to stay safe and simply wear a large pajama shirt instead on weekends.  
  
He turned the corner to the kitchen to see Virgil setting out plates and Patton sitting on the counter, humming along to Mariah Carey and eating icing off of a spoon. Virgil plucked the spoon out of Pattons hand, who wined but giggled when Virgil kissed his forehead and nudged him over to the table. Patton plopped down and grinned upon noticing Logan, practically vibrating in his seat in his excitement. "Merry Christmas, Lo-Lo!"  
  
Logan yawned in response, Virgil pressing a cup of coffee in his hands and giving him a peck on the lips. Logan sat down and narrowed his eyes at Roman, who ruffled his hair waltzed into the kitchen. Virgil turned around to set some butter on the table but was the unfortunate one to be caught in Roman's romantic shenanigans that morning, swept up into Roman's arms and dipped down into a dramatic kiss. Virgil turned red and flailed a bit, scared he would be dropped.  
  
Logan made a soft noise of disgust as Patton cooed over how cute they were, taking a sip of his coffee and relaxing as the warmth spread through his cold body. He sighed softly, a bit more content, before he began eating his breakfast.  
  
The morning was filled with excited conversation about the gifts waiting under the tree and planning for their dinner and movie night planned ahead of them. Once all the dirty plates and cups were rinsed and placed in the dishwasher, they had migrated over the the living area, where they passed around gifts.  
  
Logan found himself having fun, smiling and even laughing with his boyfriends. He had gotten some CDs, a few national geographic movies, a poster filled with some galaxy clusters and another with some colorful nebulae, and a scrapbook from Patton. All pages were filled except for one page, labelled 'Logans first T-shot.'  
  
Logan faltered, eyes filled with confusion and a bit hurt. He has told them his mother won't allow him to take testosterone. That she thought he was too young and didn't need it. He looked up to see an envelope being held in front of him with his father's name on it. His breath stopped short as he slowly took the envelope, slowly opening it and tipping out the paper inside of it.  
  
Tears fell down his face as he heard a snap of a camera. He looked up to see the smiling faces of his boyfriends. He didn't know what to say, but he felt emotions whirling around in his stomach, swelling up and taking over his body. He tossed the letter aside, before tackling them in a hug, mumbling 'thank yous' repeatedly as he was gathered up into a proper group hug.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Lo." Patton said softly and warmly in his ear, and Logan smiled, teary eyed and his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Merry Christmas."

**Author's Note:**

> Typos? Pls tell me O:


End file.
